gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Jedi
Dark Jedi, also known as "Fallen" Jedi were Force-sensitives, frequently former Jedi, who chose to deny the light side of the Force and/or follow the dark side. Although "Dark Jedi" originally referred to "a Jedi who fell to the dark side", it could also refer to uninitiated Force-sensitives who received no Jedi training but began their careers under another Dark Jedi. In some cases, Dark Jedi also included "artificial" Force-sensitives who served the dark side, such as the Reborn and the Shadowtroopers. The first Dark Jedi was believed to be Xendor, the ancient progenitor of the Sith Lords. Description and relationship to the Sith Despite the fact that both groups called upon the dark side of the Force, Dark Jedi were not the same as the Sith, though the first group of the Dark Jedi were the predecessors of the Dark Lords in the ancient Sith Empire. Dark Jedi was a collective and vague name of Dark Side practitioners that used Force powers and a lightsaber, not members of a certain organization; the Sith were a definite heritage of cult or ideology. Some Dark Jedi belonged or were allied to the Sith or other organizations and were usually loners. Because they were notoriously dangerous, unstable, and treacherous, Dark Jedi seldom formed well-organized groups on their own in order to expand their following or reinforce their strength. However, one notable exception to this was the Miraluka Dark Jedi Jerec and his retinue of minions. The Sith would often seduce Dark Jedi to work for them, without really granting them any knowledge of Sith techniques. Yet most Dark Jedi were willing to serve the Sith, and saw it as a way to further their knowledge of the Force. Like the Sith, they usually used lightsabers with red blades, but were also known to use a wide variety of saber colors. The Sith, however, was a cult that followed some codes and history, studied their own skills and techniques, and possessed secrets like Sith alchemy and Midichlorian Manipulation. Furthermore, after the Rule of Two was established, the Order of the Sith Lords was limited to only two members, a master and an apprentice, whereas Dark Jedi was not an organization and had no such limitations. Many dark side practitioners, such as Count Dooku, considered the power of a Dark Jedi to be nothing compared to the power of the Sith. Other individuals, like Darth Vader, practiced both Dark Jedi and Sith techniques. According to Dooku, a prime difference between Dark Jedi and Sith is that the Sith "lack fear". Path of Dark Jedi While Jedi were capable of falling to the dark side, it was also possible for a Dark Jedi to be brought back to the light. Notable examples of redeemed Dark Jedi through history, include: Juhani, Atris, Yuthura Ban, Quinlan Vos, Bastila Shan, Yun, Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, Rosh Penin, Zekk, Kyp Durron, Flint, and Kam Solusar. Known Dark Jedi See also *Gallery of Dark Jedi *Bando Gora *Blackguard *Dark Acolytes *Dark Side Adept *Dark Side Elite *Nightsisters *Prophet of the Dark Side Category:Dark Jedi Category:Dark side